<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Neat Rebound by Imm (Immense)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626171">Neat Rebound</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm'>Imm (Immense)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Feels, Childhood Memories, Dates, Depression, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff and Angst, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Rebound, Regret, Sacrifice, Suicide Attempt, Sunsets, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:06:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626171</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immense/pseuds/Imm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Miya Atsumu's break up, Sakusa Kiyoomi enters his life unexpectedly and unwanted but how can't he? He got involved already so might as well jump with Atsumu and not leave him behind</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Miya Atsumu/Original Female Character(s), Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ever thought of hating someone and slowly falling in love with that broken hearted and even accepted yourself as his/her rebound?</p><p>Guess what, Sakusa Kiyoomi is a fucking example.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When The True One Catches</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After Atsumu's break up, Sakusa who is accidentally there when he shouldn't rescues the broken hearted male and helps him in whatever he thought of to the depressed male.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an invitation party done by some High school volleyball alumni from previous Nationals and inviting players of the teams selected. It was known that not all can attend and these adults already assumed that since its not common to do things like these. </p><p> </p><p>"Though I hate crowds, I will go since you won't stop bugging me." </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa has signed up a permission slip and checking the box the he, Sakusa Kiyoomi, will attend the party. </p><p> </p><p>A whole week later, Sakusa and Komori has attended the place and looking around, despite a lot of unattendees, the numbers around are still greater. He can see familiar faces and other tea. He recognizes as well. Only he and Komori came as a pair while others came as a group or even their previous teams as well. Whoever invited these teams and other people must be filthy rich in this time of the year.</p><p> </p><p>"Ow hey--!" Sakusa accidentally bumps onto someone and saw the face. "Omi-Omi?" Atsumu in his handsome look yet. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh not you!" Atsumu is being disgusted at by Omi. </p><p> </p><p>"I never knew you would come such an event huh?" Atsumu sneered at the other male and Komori looks back and realizes that he has left Sakusa behind, accidentally. </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Sakusa grumbles, irritated at one of these persons he has written in his hate list. </p><p> </p><p>He knew the Miya twins will come and that a lot of these people will be somehow approaching him despite it not a volleyball match. He is expecting Ushijima though he has not arrived due to family circumstances as of what Semi told him.</p><p> </p><p>The party was fun and crazy. A lot are completely having fun and truly was memorable as they say. But Sakusa isn't really a party goer. </p><p> </p><p>So he went out of the area and outdoor but before he could take his next step, he heard some voices from a man and a woman talking. It looked real serious and mutual since the man is asking what went wrong. The woman is saying that the one at fault is her. The man keeps on telling that nothing is wrong but then it seems like the woman knows more and is breaking up with the man. The man sounded desparate and even not letting the hand of his woman go. He saw the faces as soon as they stepped under the postlight. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm done okay! I'm so sorry! I really have to do this, Atsumu!" A woman in white shirt and jeans left the other male and slapping away Atsumu's hands, wanting to be let go. </p><p> </p><p>In surprise, Sakusa sees Atsumu begging for the woman not to do it.</p><p> </p><p>"Please no! No!" Atsumu knelt down and crying. The girl did not look back or even took pity and help him. She just fled and rode the cab and left Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"But I love. . . I love you." Atsumu cries and wiping his tears away. He slowly gets up and saunters to the other direction. Maybe a walk of loneliness. It was real deep for him because he was so in love with the woman and has done a lot for her.</p><p> </p><p>It all happened outside and surely nobody saw them but Kiyoomi. </p><p> </p><p>"What in the-- did they broke up or something?" Sakusa is somehow curious as he followed the other male who is walking to the back of the building. </p><p> </p><p>"I wonder. . . I wonder what I have done wrong? Is it me? Am I the problem?" But the truth is, the girl is the problem. His mistake is being too much in love that he never knew if the other feels the same.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu kept walking and Sakusa watching Atsumu from a distance and following him has no Idea why the hell he is even curious about him. Maybe because he wants to avoid crowds but then its not a reason to stalk Tsumu right now. He could've gone to an open window or even walk around and not seeing an annoying bastard like Miya Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>And is it normal seeing a guy who went into a brokenhearted status go to the direction heading to the seawall? No. No its not. </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is he-- Tsumu!" Sakusa runs towards the other male while the other male is so close to the edge and crossing the line. </p><p> </p><p>"Stop!" Sakusa says in a serious tone and really scared of the situation he has. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi, what are you--?" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay please don't jump okay! Don't be foolish enough to do things like this okay?" Sakusa says and moving a hand forward trying to take Atsumu's.</p><p> </p><p>"Stay back!" Atsumu says and sighs. </p><p> </p><p>"No I won't." Sakusa says and adding "Think of your brother. He will not like this. Don't think of jumping to the water cuz I won't leave you." </p><p> </p><p>"But--" </p><p> </p><p>"If you jump, I jump! I'm already involved and it won't change if I leave you alone." Sakusa says and staying in his feet since Atsumu doesn't want him any closer. </p><p> </p><p>"Jumping? Samu-- what? Wait! You think I am jumping? I'm not gonna do that Omi." Atsumu says with a calm voice.</p><p> </p><p>"Then get out of there!" Sakusa says louder and Atsumu stepping away gently.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is so tensed about it that he got carried away and aggressively pulling Atsumu away and trips over and falling on his back on the ground and Atsumu losing balance and falling to him. </p><p> </p><p>"Agh! Omi-kun what in the--" </p><p> </p><p>"I hate to say this but-- if you jump, I will jump with you." Omi sighs and gets up. "I can't believe I have said that." But then he is just being real. He may be uncaring for Atsumu at some point but then Atsumu doing something that he saw and scared him since he sees it, getting invovled and will cause big problems, that is somewhat serious and must not be tolerated, that for Omi of course. </p><p> </p><p>"Now I got dirt on my back clothing. Sheesh!" Sakusa keeps dusting off his clothes but can't reach the back. </p><p> </p><p>"Well. . . Let me help you." Atsumu says and dusting the back parts of Omi. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa at first thinks that he shouldn't let the setter touch him but then he rather gets cleaned rather than all day dirty with dust. </p><p> </p><p>"You got a nice ass Omi!" Atsumu playfully teases. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you shut up!" Omi is irritated at the setter's mouth. But then he remembers what he is suppose to ask. "So what brings you here to the sea wall?" </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu loses his joy a little and stops dusting for a while. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't pretend you saw nothing of course you know I went through a break up." Atsumu honestly says and nods to dust off the back of the pants. </p><p> </p><p>"So she 'was' your girlfriend. Never expected that." Sakusa says and it has striken Tsumu hard. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you saying that I am not boyfriend material?" Atsumu pouts.</p><p> </p><p>"Nope. I see you as some playboy and flirt which is so unlike your brother who is quiet and calm and doesn't just flirt with girls." Sakusa says straightforward. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh stop Omi! Samu isn't even interested in entering a relationship." Atsumu says and looking back at the vast waters. </p><p> </p><p>It has been quiet for quite a while and Omi asks another question. </p><p> </p><p>"So why are you here?" </p><p> </p><p>"I thought of having a fresh sniff of air and listen to the waves hitting the walls. Sounds pretty calming to me. At least I did not shed another tear. . . Though it still hurts." Atsumu says and putting his hands in his pockets.</p><p> </p><p>"Mind if I join you?" Sakusa says and staying beside but not that close. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah I know you can't--" </p><p> </p><p>"I'm invovled and remember, I won't jump unless we do it together." Omi says looking at the horizon. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Atsumu was astounded and quiet he gained. "Okay!" And they have stayed there the night for an hour. They even get to talk a little about the girl who broke up with Atsumu but then it did not took much while. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you take me back to Samu?" Tsumu asked with a serious tone, sounding like he wants to take a step forward. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa helps Tsumu take the step by saying "Just that. Then I will leave you to him, okay?" Omi sounded serious but then in his inner thoughts, he can't take off his head that Tsumu might do something stupid. </p><p> </p><p>After a few minutes of time passed, the Miya twins has gone their way and Sakusa went back with Komori to get going as well. </p><p> </p><p>"How is your night? I did not see you around the party." </p><p> </p><p>"With Atsumu." Sakusa says straightforward.</p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu? Atsumu Miya? I thought you didn't like him?" Komori is confused and somehow curious.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course I don't! But then. . . something weird happened and yeah we got to talk to each other." Sakusa slowly says and looking down the ground. </p><p> </p><p>"Watch it!" Komori says and too late to see Sakusa bumping his head on the postlight. </p><p> </p><p>"Darn you Atsumu!" And Komori chuckles as the two moled male cusses on somebody not around.</p><p> </p><p>The next day arrives and Sakusa was approached by Komori and handing over a letter and inviting Sakusa to a volleyball camp training. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll attend." Sakusa says and puts on hand sanitizer after keeping the sheet of paper in his bag after folding it. </p><p> </p><p>"Nice! I will see you in the next two weeks there okay?" Komori says and went back to his class.</p><p> </p><p>At first Sakusa is thinking not to attend since its a whole week out for volleyball traning. But since Komori is hanging around, he decided to go as well. The reason he doesn't want to go because of this slight fear he has of. . . Miya Atsumu.</p><p> </p><p>Why fear the setter? Well its because of the feeking he has inside that suddenly summoned the fire inside him. Its like it was lit the moment he gets to know how Atsumu's love life went in just one night. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." He walks away and goes away and in his thought seeing the setter with great visualization of his face serious looking and his hair swaying due to the breeze with matching glow from the moonlight. </p><p> </p><p>He shakes his head and thinking too much about it got his head bumped to the wall. </p><p> </p><p>"Darn you Ats-- ugh!" He sighs and holding his forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Exactly one week has passed and Komori and Sakusa has reached the camp in Tokyo. Komori is excited about it while Sakusa is. . . rather being fastidious as usual and uses his hand sanitizer.</p><p> </p><p>"Oi Kageyama!" Komori goes after the setter and leaving Sakusa for a while. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa can't stop looking around as if he like a lost dog or ge is looking for something or someone. The moment he saw some people talking in one room, he enters and checking it out. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah he is over--" the moment Komori is to point where Sakusa is, he felt stupid for showing Kageyama nobody around. "-- I guess he has gone somewhere where there's no people around. " </p><p>The face masked guy looked around and seeing other volleyball players invited and there, he saw who he is, undeniably, looking for. He is sweeping his finger on his phone as Sakusa approaches the person. </p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu Miya." Atsumu perks up and hearing the face masked guy call his name. He immediately does what he always does best when seeing the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi-omi I never knew you would join!" He says happily and is about to rest an arm around the other male's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Coincidentally, Omi did not budge or make Atsumu get away from him. </p><p> </p><p>"How about we go for a walk hmm?" Atsumu teasingly says. Kind of like provoking the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"So how have you been?" Omi asked with a serious tone and noticed that he has let his guard down and let the bastard touch him. But on the other side, he did not want to let the other male go. </p><p> </p><p>"Doing well. . ." He isn't. "I moved on." No he didn't. "And one proof is by joining this camp." Liar! He joined taking chances of moving on with his favorite sport. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily Sakusa being a realist notices bodily movements of the other male showing denial and pretentious attempts. </p><p> </p><p>"You're lying." Sakusa directly says and it got Atsumu off guard and speechless with his hands stopping its own gestures and his pretentious smile going flat while his eyes look down. "You can't trick me. You kept blinking and your legs are doing movements that suggests you're pretending. And finally, short seconds of stuttering for some words you have said to me." </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu sighs and hates the fact that Omi has read his movements wide and clear. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay you got me." Atsumu off guarded and admitting his lies directly. "I haven't moved on even one step away."</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looked at the other male who looks away and sighing as he combs his hair once with his palm, looking down and crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"Well then you should. Or else there will be tendencies of you to get crazy." </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not crazy Omi-kun don't get me wrong." Atsumu says and sits down on the floor. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is invovled so he has to make a way to get the victim to get a move on. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay how about this, if you get a move on, I will not require you cleanliness and you can tease me all you want." That is something hard for Omi to gice up but then Atsumu seems to ignore it. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay! I will let you do anything you want!" Sakusa blurted out of desperation and dude hasn't thought of what his mouth speaketh. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu turns his head upon hearing what the germaphobic has said. And he snickers at the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"You're seriously willing to do those? Serious?" Atsumu asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." Sakusa must be out of his mind. A lot could happen but he just let it all be done.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt happy hearing that. It sounded like he has his own housekeeper or dummy to play with while for Sakusa, he is thinking that on what he said, he is acting like a personal assistant but in his mind, a guardian.</p><p> </p><p>"Mmm. . . Okay! Then lets begin with--" the coaches have arrived and it surprised anyone. Everyone has already changed except for Omi and Tsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi-kun come with me to the lockers and we will change!" Atsumu sounded like it is his first command but then it sounds like Sakusa ignored it. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay I will go find Komori. He must be--" Sakusa is about to walk away. </p><p> </p><p>"But-- Omi-kun! I said lets--" Atsumu interrupts Omi but then the other male felt annoyed by it. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you stop? What is this some sort of joke to you? I didn't mean what I said like--" </p><p> </p><p>"Fine. All of you are no less different from her anyways." Sakusa was stopped when he saw the look on the setter's face and the eyes. Atsumu has a frown on his face and walking alone to the locker rooms. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa tries to call the other male but he was ignored. Sakusa sighs and looking at Komori, he saw him kept company with Kageyama and Hoshiumi. Knowing he is fine, Omi went after the setter who fled. </p><p> </p><p>The setter just kept disregarding the other male and going alone. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighed and in disappointment. He did not really want to make it look that way but then he has forgotten that Atsumu Miya is a brat. </p><p> </p><p>After exercises, practices and matches, the coach has let the boys take their dinner so they can take their rest and sleep after. Sakusa was completely looking for the setter who is upset and Komori says his words and has tabled with Kageyama and Hoshiumi. </p><p> </p><p>He looked left and right just to find the setter and finally, he saw Atsumu alone with his food and walks towards him and sit with him. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey listen. I--" </p><p> </p><p>"Its okay. You can go now." Atsumu just said the words and barely touching the tonkatsu on his plate. He did not lay an eye on the ace and stayed quiet. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa did not leave him and insists to leave. He started by apologizing to the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"Look I am sorry okay? I have been dense okay. I promise now that I won't do the same." Sakusa says straightforward and the other male doesn't acknowledge a word. </p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu." No response. "Atsumu!" Sakusa slams on the table and the setter's eyes grew. "I am telling youthis now because I made myself promise that I won't jump unless we do it together." He really is dense. It is not even a promise. . . or did he think of it as that? He said it more like an excuse since he is already involved of what is going on with the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm not--" </p><p> </p><p>"I won't leave you unless you finished your plate. That's final." Sakusa says and eating his vegetables. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu hated it. He did not like how Omi acts now but then he made his thoughts about it. He felt somehow water filled when Omi is around. He isn't in the mood to make fun of germs and such but then with his situation and that person he always teases stays, he felt cared and loved. . . somehow. His life is none of Kiyoomi's concern but hearing the other male saying words like that somehow touched Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>Life is indeed hard and gets harder if you are alone and is the reason why we will always need special people in our lives to keep us standing. Maybe in Atsumu's case, its Kiyoomi Sakusa. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu started eating his meal instead of playing them and the lips behind the mask of the ace miraculously began to perk a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"Hue. Finally." Sakusa says in his thoughts. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu isn't happy nor sad. He just looked fine but then he isn't in some mood to make fun or joke that is for sure. As soon as the two finished their meals, Atsumu asked Sakusa again. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you really sure about this? There is no turning back." Atsumu looked at the other male with his head up while they are standing by the corridor and the evening wind blowing and brushing their hairs. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the wind motion stopped, the taller male answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes. I have fully decided to be with you." Sakusa says with a serious face. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks down and blinks his eyes. He did not smile at it. </p><p> </p><p>"O-Okay. Okay!" Atsumu says and taking Sakusa's hand. </p><p> </p><p>Omi is quite surprised with the hand hold but good thing he already thought of wearing his gloves before this actually happened. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't let go okay? I just want to hold a hand now." The other male started walking and pursuing the idea that this has no meaning at all but then for the other male, he never knew holding somebody's hand would be. . . fine. Atsumu's grip isn't that tight and there are moments where his wrist slide on the other male's skin and feeling it soft and smooth yet cold. </p><p> </p><p>"Where are we going?" Sakusa asked the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"Just. . . just a walk. I don't wanna sleep yet." Atsumu says while walking towards the other terrace on the end of the floor after going upstairs with the taller male.</p><p> </p><p>"Walk? But we are going to the second floor." And they are. "We are on the second floor." Sakusa did not sigh and just lets the other male take him with his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"I just said that because we are walking anyways. Also we will not be allowed to go out anymore so I guess we can just look out through the terrace." Atsumu says and looking at Sakusa with a very shallow smile. </p><p> </p><p>The other male is thinking of weird things like maybe a prank or some fun or maybe even take him to Atsumu's own room but then the way he says it did not felt like the usual Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>Omi has the slightest thoughts in his mind saying he should leave this man alone but then his conscience says make Atsumu happy. Bring back the usual Atsumu he knew and then he can leave in-- he wants to get attached. </p><p> </p><p>"Here we are." Atsumu says and taking a heavy sniff of the evening breeze, cold and freezing. He raised his hands up and letting go of Omi. He is feeling the fresh smell of smokeless air. </p><p> </p><p>After going to the rails to rest his forearms, he howls and chuckles light. Later on, he looks back and sighs but then he did not notice Omi still being there. . . or did he forgot? </p><p> </p><p>"You're still here?" Atsumu thought Omi left. </p><p> </p><p>Well of course he will think that. Omi usually goes away from him and even irritated at his antics and attitude. </p><p> </p><p>"I thought you left already. I've let go of your hand right?" Atsumu says with a bemused chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"I said I will stay with you remember?" Sakusa says and still standing on his spot. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then. . ." Atsumu looks down and shrugs then looks front again and looking at the skies. The stars are twinling, the planes are blinking from the distance and the moon shines so bright at its full circle. "Such a great evening." </p><p> </p><p>It is. Sakusa knows it is. He finds the night real luminous with the moonlight. He walks towards the other male and stayed by his side. He decided not to run away and for real, he never thought of running away despite Atsumu thinking he will be left alone again. </p><p> </p><p>"I will show you that I am not like that woman and the people you say are no less different from her." Sakusa says and looking on the road seeing some cars and cabs on the main road. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu cannot admit that he felt relief upon hearing the words and the shallow smile starts to deepen a pinch. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa suddenly felt heavy on his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it okay?" Atsumu asks as he already lies his head on the other male's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighs and squirms a little and rests his forearms on the points and tapping on his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>"Go on!" He says and looking away. Atsumu huffs through his nose for a while and a small smile came across and he lies down his head on the taller male's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa knows this is crazy and it is not normal for him to do but then how can insist when the person whom he is with is in need of it. He lets the other male rest his head on his shoulder and after a few seconds, he just heard the other male snore softly. </p><p> </p><p>Who would've thought that someone like Atsumu would feel really comfortable on resting on Omi's shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighs. . . in relief and knowing the other male is tired, he decided to put a stop to the stargaze and outdoor lookout. </p><p> </p><p>"I never knew how quiet and cute he looked li-- what the heck am I saying?!" The two forehead-moled man shakes his head and trying to ignore that beautiful face he is seeing. He carries Atsumu behind his back and luckily, he already bathed before eating dinner and approached by Omi the moment he is sitting alone. </p><p> </p><p>Omi took his scent by accident and doing what should, he back carries the sleeping beauty on his back. He kept Atsumu on his place as the sleeping male automatically wraps his legs around and Omi holding on the cheeks of the other male's butt. All he knows is touching soft and squishy buns makes him want to take a squeeze. Perverted but then its what he thought is true. </p><p>"Okay lets take you to your room." Sakusa says and walking back inside and leaving the terrace. He pushes Tsumu back up pressing his ass and assuring he will stay. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as they have reached their bedroom, Sakusa almost forgot that Atsumu was assigned as his bunkmate and he stupidly left his bag in the locker room. He is now hoping that the janitors would not touch it or even steal his belongings inside such as the face masks and gloves. </p><p> </p><p>He has no choice but to drop the male on the lower level of the bunk and heavily sighs as he gets his job done. </p><p> </p><p>"Finally." What a relief for Sakusa. "Now I can get my sleep too." He mumbles and about to leave but the setter sleeptalked before he could take his second step. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No! Don't leave. . . Nghm!" Atsumu murmurs and seem to be having a nightmare. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa hearing the words juat got his conscience hooked by the other and turns his head and looking back at the other male, he takes a seat and watching over Atsumu Miya. </p><p> </p><p>"Hmph! He looks so innocent and quiet when asleep." Sakusa swept some hair strands from the bangs , away. He can clearly observed how graceful the other guy looked like. He looked peaceful and cute. </p><p> </p><p>Of all that he never thought he will do one day, gazing at one person who doesn't have any similarities with the stars above has completely left the ace mesmerized. He did not know he is looking at Atsumu fifteen minites straight already. </p><p> </p><p>"No! Please don't leave." He murmured again and turning into a new position in his sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is observing the male real close and knowing the fact that he cannot ignore him now made him make his own move of sleeping beside Miya after switching off the light. </p><p> </p><p>"No. . . No!" Atsumu murmurs again and making Sakusa embraces his arms. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I am here now! I wont go anywhere. " Sakusa says and not hearing Atsumu mumble words in his sleep for fifteen minutes. Looks like his plan is working. </p><p> </p><p>"Sleep well Atsumu." Sakusa says before closing his eyes to enter his slumber. </p><p> </p><p>It did not last the long after six hours of sleep from Omi. He felt warm around and real comfortable. He never felt this snug for so long and that is where he realized, the other male is beside him and is really relaxed which Omi finds congenial making him smile and he not knowing the reason why. </p><p> </p><p>He felt his heart beating quick as he continued to stare on the other male's sleeping face. He has never felt anything like this before probably because he never really slept with anyone before. He is too vigilant of getting stained or receiving germs from another host. Feeling Atsumu's touch, his snuggles and warmth has just built up Sakusa's fondness towards him and it has left Sakusa worried. . . free. </p><p> </p><p>He cupped on the other male's cheek and he smiles after knowing that he is seeing the male real plushed with the pillow he replaced for himself to finally get up. To make sure Atsumu wakes up exactly after he exits the room for a bath, he has set up the alarm clock to five minutes for it to ring. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa felt something. He felt that feeling where he is somehow connected to the other male now. That sudden jolt and torment in Atsumu's heart felt like it is being shared to him. How come? Is it because of that one sleep he did with the other male? Probably. It may be the real reason why Sakusa delt like Tsumu hasn't been sleeping normally lately. And is true. Atsumu hasn't slept well lately. . . until this night. </p><p> </p><p>"His drool doesn't smell. Its disgusting but-- how come I'm not even disgusted? What is happening to me?" Sakusa never saw his changes from the start. He is surprised that he has done actions he has never done before due to his fastidiousness. </p><p> </p><p>It has been a comforting, cozy bedtime for Atsumu and Sakusa and so, the second day begins. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi." Atsumu calling from behind in a low voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Miya. How are you--?" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry if I fell asleep on that terrace. Must be real trouble for you to call someone to carry me all the way to our room." Atsumu apologizes with shame on his face. </p><p> </p><p>"You better thank Komori for that." </p><p> </p><p>"Ha?" Komori heard it since he is not that far from the two. "Me?" Komori asked. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is covering his tracks with the help of his friend. He looks at him and signals with the help of his eyebrows and eyes. Komori looking at the other male is weirded out and somehow making him laugh because seeing Kiyoomi do this is so so new! </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah yeah I did! You are such a snore Miya-kun." Motoya playfully says and Omi feeling relief. </p><p> </p><p>Motoya winked on Atsumu and Sakusa seeing the wink somehow felt jealous. He doesn't understand why but he knows he felt jealous with that cute smile and tongue stuck out wink. Its just. . . blood boiling. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on lets go!" Sakusa has a fierce look on his teammate and going to Tsumu while glaring back at the other and taking Tsumu away by holding on his scapulae and Atsumu is confused why so. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh Omi?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not now!" Sakusa says still pissed at the teammate. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi? Where are we going?" Sakusa stops when he realizes that he doesn't know what he is doing. </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" His eyes widened when he finds out his own body moved and without thinking, he touched another man wherein he is suppose to stay away from them. "Y-Yeah sorry! Not my--" </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry?" Atsumu is confused. Sakusa is totally carried away and Atsumu isn't fond of seeing this side of the ace. "Omi-kun are you okay?" </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is about to get caught of his action. He has to act fast and do something. Or else Atsumu will finally get him off guard. </p><p> </p><p>"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" Sakusa got his self back. Atsumu scratches his nape and looking down. "So how is your sleep?" </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu perks up with a light smile. </p><p> </p><p>"It was. . . Good? I think you are so annoyed last night since my sleeptalking is so vexing, isn't it." Atsumu being timid. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa sighs with slight annoyance and being feign about it. He knows real well that what he felt last night isn't exasperating. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then. So what is your plan?" Sakusa asks with his arms crossed and leaning his back on the wall; resting. </p><p> </p><p>"This may sound weird but. . ." Atsumu is being diffident about it. </p><p> </p><p>"Go on don't be shy. Remember, I won't jump alone without you." Sakusa says it again and making the other male say it. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi-kun, what if. . . You. . . And me." Atsumu is pointing to Omi and himself after.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is being real reticent for a while and finally saying it. </p><p> </p><p>"You and me, lets be boyfriends." Atsumu says it and closing his eyes waiting for harsh words but then it was quiet. Novody spoke a word and luckily, the other are busy practicing which no one really notice or heard the two talking about courtship. </p><p> </p><p>"Wait are you serious?" Sakusa asks and with an eyebrow raised. </p><p> </p><p>"Please? I mean, I know it is weird but then I really need a reason to move on and I kind of feel like it is with you. So. . . what is your answer?" </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa drops the eyebrow raise and is quite odd about it. He knows he is straight but then some guy asks you to be his mate just to be able to move on? </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then." Sakusa tends to say yes to it. "I will be your boyfriend and help you to move on." Sakusa takes off his face mask and moves closer to the other male making the male look up to him and Omi down to him. "We can start with this then." He hugs the other male and not caring for those who see. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Atsumu is surprised about it because this man who is arms clinged on him isn't a fan of hugging. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi?" </p><p> </p><p>"We're boyfriends now. So let me just make my first move of affection." Sakusa did not care if anyone sees them. He just kept his arms locked and hugging the other while the other doesn't hug back. </p><p> </p><p>"O-- Okay!" Atsumu just lets it and hugs the other male back. </p><p> </p><p>But with that hug, he felt different too. It is somehow a familiar cloth of comfort wrapping around his body and is making his heart skipping profusely and just pushed the other male away. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sorry Omi I'm just-- surprised about it. Please excuse me." Atsumu leaves and walling away going to the restrooms and even passing the coach after greeting. </p><p> </p><p>He looked at himself at the mirror in the toilet while washing his face. </p><p> </p><p>"Remember what he said. He is just doing this to help you move on Atsumu! You know who you love. He is just there to help you move on!" He says to himself again and again, afraid to fall for the person he shouldn't. </p><p> </p><p>As for Kiyoomi, he never knew he would be so fragile and attached to someone he never wanted to be with in his life. All he knows now is that Atsumu is his boyfriend now and has got to do what he has got to do. </p><p> </p><p>The next day, Atsumu is somehow bewildered knowing he is sleeping normally again and not knowing why. He looked at the other male he just saw and changing his top. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi?" Atsumu called with a husky voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." Sakusa says and approaching the bed and leaning his body down to give the other male a kiss on the forehead. It surprised Atsumu and suddenly blushed because of it. </p><p> </p><p>"W-Why'd you do that?" Atsumu asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Well since we are boyfriends now, might as well be sweet to you." Sakusa said with a suave look and real urbane. </p><p> </p><p>But how come he got all this in the morning?</p><p> </p><p>The past night when Atsumu fell asleep on the bench out of their room, Sakusa is actually googling some things on what a boyfriend acts towards his boyfriend. What struck him is the signs of empathy and togetherness. And the qualities he found out is being sweet and considerate and being supportive with whole honesty. Some other qualities are things he really has not done before his whole life. . . or maybe all of these hasn't been done towards someone special his whole life. </p><p> </p><p>"Get up. We still have to eat breakfast and do some practice matches and training later." Sakusa gets his phone and sets off the alarm since Atsumu is already awake. "See you there." He is about to close the door but he forgot to say something. </p><p> </p><p>Something that he disgusts thinking of but then was practicing it all night to be said while sleeping beside the setter. </p><p> </p><p>And he said it in a not so serious yet honest tone. </p><p> </p><p>"I love you!" He tried to smile but he fails.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter might be the final chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Relationship Development</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Omi falling for the one using him as a rebound.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Supposedly this is the last chapter but then I am lacking time to write due to chores.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atsumu cannot stop thinking of the words said to him the moment he was left alone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you." The words kept spinning around his mind. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey! Lets do some tosses!" Hoshiumi frankly talks to Atsumu and going back to his senses. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah!" Atsumu says and following up. He saw Sakusa on the other side and talking to Kageyama but then his eyes we caught red handed and Sakusa waves at him with a rare smile. It was so rare to see that he saw it without his face mask on and the setter, blushing deep and completely hit by that sniper. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa did study some guidelines on how to fluster your partner as well when you get a glimpse from afar. </p><p> </p><p>As the day kept going, Atsumu just keeps getting weirded out by the other male's actions. In one game after the last spike was hit by Omi and Tsumu looks at him, the ace winks at him and just felt the blush rising and Hoshiumi asking what is going on with him. </p><p> </p><p>During lunch time, Atsumu dines with Kageyama and Komori and seeing Sakusa with Hoshiumi and another player with them and as he meets the other male's eyes, he does a heart shape with two fingers crossing forming a small heart. Once again, Atsumu is weirded out and chokes on his rice. </p><p> </p><p>And again when he is texting Osamu, Atsumu just got a message from Sakusa via online message and sending stickers that shows cuteness filled with affection and support. None of those were kissy stickers. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi what are you trying to do?" Atsumu can't admit how wooed he is by what the other male is doing to him. It was indeed sweet and genial but then Atsumu knows that this is to another level and he knows not if Sakusa is just being like a boyfriend or is he just comforting. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa exits the bathroom and seeing Atsumu out and preparing his clothes, he suddenly went out real handsome and saying. </p><p> </p><p>"That was some nice bath!" The fact that he actually didn't enjoy it is what makes him look like a liar. He shams about the bath to be good even though its not since he forgot his body scrub solution. </p><p> </p><p>"Can you stop that?" Atsumu says. "I'm turning into you and you the other way around and this is so unlike you!" Atsumu is irritated. </p><p> </p><p>Well Atsumu is correct. It is like the world turns upside down with Omi acting flirty and Tsumu being disgusted yet likes it and tints a blush. </p><p> </p><p>"Well I thought you are liking it so. . ." Sakusa says and going to his locker to wear his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>"Let me say this, I don't! Now I want you to stop it!" Atsumu says. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa immediately follows. He went deadpan still and wearing his clothes. He looked back at the male who is beside him right now. </p><p> </p><p>He sees the bare built chest with light colored skin, nicely figured breasts, six packs of salt bread and pointed nipples and his awesome charisma as he huffs calmly with his eyes closed. It all looked like real slow and dazzling to the eyes of the setter. Sakusa is finsihed wearing the sleeves and to pull in the rest of the shirt but he noticed that Atsumu is staring at his figure and almost gaped with his mouth wide open. </p><p> </p><p>"Something you need?" Sakusa asked and closing the locker door below revealing his lower body to be nak-- already clothed, phew! </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is stuttering. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Y-You-- I-I-I mean uh--"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay! I am yours now." He pulls down the rest of his shirt and in front of Atsumu now looking down to him. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks away and tries to think away. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'll take a bath now." Atsumu makes his way to the bathrooms to take his bath. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa let out a titter and smiled light and this time, he did not left his bag behind. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay look what you are trying to do is somehow real alarming to me but--" Atsumu after a few hours later and currently having a break from spiking practice approached the ace and pasued when he saw the other male. . . quickly turned his head to Atsumu. "-- can you stop that?" </p><p> </p><p>"The what?" Sakusa asked and a little confused with a raised eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"The smile." Atsumu says with a pissed voice. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Sakusa asked. </p><p> </p><p>He can't admit that it makes Omi too handsome. He does not usually see Kiyoomi smiling towards him or even show joy or get elated. </p><p> </p><p>"Its-- ugh! Fine, you're distracting me with that handsome face. Why haven't you shown that ever since anyways?" Atsumu asked looking away and averting his gaze. He knows that if he kept looking straight, he will surely be kept speechless. </p><p> </p><p>"You think I am handsome?" Sakusa asked and somehow perplexed about it. "You really think I am ugly huh? That's cute." Sakusa is shaking his head while wiping his sweat. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah whatever. I will just--" Atsumu is irritated and just walked away and headed to Tobio. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is sitting on his bunk and thinking. It took him too much thinking that he grunts as he has no idea what to do about Omi. Well he is his boyfriend so. . . </p><p>"I'm done." Sakusa says as he enters the room with his bag and newly bathed. He looked like a fresh man and fresh scented baby. "Anything wrong?" Sakusa asks after he looks at Atsumu with doubt from the eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"N-No? No!" Atsumu answers quickly and averts his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then. Anything you want?" Omi asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah-- no!" Atsumu did not need anything and has thoughts now. What if he makes Sakusa truly despise him by truly irritating him to the max. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi! Can you get me a candy bar?" Atsumu asks cutely and Sakusa is weirded out but then he has no choice. He is hoping that the vending machine is active. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then." Sakusa answers and moving out. He is being a caring boyfriend after all. </p><p> </p><p>"Four bars okay?" Atsumu says. </p><p> </p><p>"S-Sure." He deeply knows Atsumu is upto something. He went out and bought bars. Then he made thoughts of what to do in order to counter it back to Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm back!" Omi says and with the candy bars asked. "Here you go." </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu took what was handed over and about to open one to eat it with excitement but then Omi took it and broke it into two and opening it himself and taking the other half. </p><p> </p><p>"So sweet of you." Sakusa says and eating his bar. "Thanks." Then he kisses the cheek of the other male and then checking his phone. </p><p> </p><p>This wasn't the last time. The sweetness, kindness and care kept up until the sixth day and Atsumu just can't take it anymore.</p><p>"Okay Omi that is it! I'm so done. Why are you being like this to me? I just said you will be doing what I am telling you but then right now you are-- can you stop it really please." </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa has not really stopped during those past days. He still kept acting real like a boyfriend. The wonder that Sakusa took it seriously and even studied about it just really made it real changing. He was caught sleeping beside Tsumu by Tsumu on the fifth day and he does not stop on aiding Atsumu before sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"So have you been sleeping well?" Sakusa asked and with his face mask on. </p><p> </p><p>"E-Eh?" Atsumu then also realized it. Yeah how is his sleep lately. "W-Well. . . I've never been better-- what do you care?" </p><p> </p><p>"If you are sleeping well, then good at least I know you aren't crawling in nightmares." Omi says and planting a kiss on the other male's forehead with his mask on.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu froze. He did not expect another kiss from the germaphobe. </p><p> </p><p>"Omi. Aren't you disgusted from all of this?" Atsumu asked with a slight bother. </p><p> </p><p>". . . about that, I did at the start but then, I realized that the more I do it, the less I will even know I am pretty much disgusted or even be uwanted to be touched. Its not like I want to shun the world from me or something I mean I am going out and playing volleyball. . . your boyfriend." </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks down and a looking nervous. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you want me to be your boyfriend anymore?" Omi asks and he lowers himself and squating to look at the setter's eyes. He wants it to be real.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu was silent at first, unable to decide. He thinks his answer will be impuissant and will be quite skeptical to Omi when he says yes. . . or no. </p><p> </p><p>"I-- I did not say that I don't want but--" </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then." Sakusa answers back and interrupting the words. "Go on and sleep." </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa gets up on his bunk after turning off the lights. </p><p> </p><p>"Good night." Sakusa greeted. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah. Good night." Atsumu greets. </p><p> </p><p>About an hour passing, Sakusa is still awake and waiting so that he will move beside Atsumu. He checks his phone time and knowing the time. Then, he quietly gets up, took a pillow and climbing down with the ladder and looking at the other male. He seems fine but he cannot rest assure it. Maybe in a minute or two he will start sleep talking again. He made it certain by sleeping beside the other male again. Atsumu turns and facing the wall, exposing his back.</p><p> </p><p>He heard a light moan which made Omi almost thwart. He felt eased when the male started to let out light breaths. He sighed softly and lying down with his pillow and checked on the other male. Before placing an arm around Tsumu, he kissed him again on the backside of the hair and saying. </p><p> </p><p>"Sweet dreams." </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa proceeds to sleeping later on. The sleeping Atsumu who is faced on the wall isn't actually sleeping at all. He intentionally kept himself awake and wanting to know if Omi is doing something weird while he is asleep and now that he knows, he wants to be mad and real disappointed about it but something made him pass it. </p><p> </p><p>Knowing the other male is actually sleeping beside him and the hugs and cuddles in his dreams and all those happy and real enjoyable sleeps are all casted when he came to the training invitation. He is honest to hinself that he truly hasn't been sleeping well and it is all because of his ex. But then Omi. . . some guy who he just makes fun of and just teases a lot and annoy is not who he is expecting to keep him well. </p><p> </p><p>He doesn't knkw what to think anymore. Should he be thankful? He is thinking of thanking the person for being there for him and it is weird that he wanted the male beside him. Things that Atsumu gets from Omi that he never got from his ex are kisses and hugs like Omi's which Omi does when he is asleep probably because he knows Atsumu will be mad to him about it and Atsumu will use his germaphobe condition as a reason. </p><p> </p><p>He also appreciates how the germaphobe exerts effort and being caring towards him. He never misses a day not checking on him that is for sure and though Atsumu has doubts to believe on what he thought, he still knows that Sakusa is doing everything for him. </p><p> </p><p>Has he moved on now? </p><p> </p><p>"Omi!" The next day has arrived and the first thing done by the setter is hug Omi from behind. "Good morning." </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa is somehow disgusted but then its Atsumu so. . . </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning!" He greets finely and secretly smiles. </p><p> </p><p>The last day was great. The two had amazing plays with others and has been truly good for everyone. The training ended with them all in a good mood. </p><p> </p><p>"So uh-- are you good?" Sakusa asks Atsumu before leaving. Kageyama and Hoshiumi has already left and Komori is waiting for Sakusa. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks a little blunt and took some seconds before answering. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. I guess I am." He says looking at the other male's eyes. "I-- better get going." Atsumu says and about to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa looked behind and checking on Komori who talking to someone on his phone. He looks back and quickly took the chance to hug Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"I'll call you okay?" Sakusa says and Atsumu walking has ceased and felt that warmth from his Omi and actually sighs low with relief. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah. Sure thing Omi." Atsumu says with a smile and the other male smiles too. </p><p> </p><p>As soon as Atsumu was released from the hug, Sakusa steps back and letting the other walk his way. </p><p> </p><p>"Take care!" Sakusa says and walking back to Komori. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh Sakusa is here. Call you later okay?" Komori drops his call and went with the ace.</p><p> </p><p>"Your parent?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah!" Komori answers and then went frank. "So how about you and Miya? Are you two doing well?" </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?" Sakusa is surprised. "Oh. So you noticed." </p><p> </p><p>"Noticed? How wouldn't I? I got my eye on you." He playfully says while putting on hand sanitizer and giving Omi some. "So he is your boyfriend now I see." </p><p> </p><p>Then Omi stopped walking. </p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, yeah. I am his boyfriend now." Sakusa being realistic.</p><p> </p><p>"Woah you're kidding right?" Komori says. He did not believe that Sakusa will be straightforward on his words that he thought would be a joke to make fun of Sakusa but is actually true! </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not kidding but please keep it between us." Sakusa says and walking to the bus stop shed. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah! Sure." Komori says still shocked of what he just knew. </p><p> </p><p>It took a few days before Komori believes Omi truly. He even sees Omi show his rare smile and chuckle while on his phone just checking on Atsumu's photos every break time. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay tell me Sakusa-san, what made you two. . . Y'know, a couple." Komori is quite fascinated. </p><p> </p><p>"Its a long story Komori." Sakusa says receives a message from Atsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"Lets meet tomorrow Saturday." Atsumu texted the other male. </p><p> </p><p>"Sure. Don't be late." The germaphobe replied.</p><p> </p><p>The week has ended and Saturday arrived. Atsumu and Sakusa meet up and went to some places they and have fun. Sakusa isn't that much of the fun but seeing Tsumu happy just made him happy. </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't just this Saturday. They also meet up on some other days. Sometimes after school and the other days during weekends. </p><p> </p><p>They have fun and even the setter scaring the ace with his dirty antics and moves that juat disgusts Omi but then Omi just takes it all. He keeps bringing extra clothes just for the setter to be satisfied of his days with Omi. </p><p> </p><p>Until this very day</p><p> </p><p>"A bridge?" Atsumu asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm! That place where I really take off my mask and just forget people who I disgust the most. Even you." </p><p> </p><p>"Ouch?" Atsumu playfully asks. </p><p> </p><p>"Its was a clean one. Always cleaned. It is a place where I sometimes think of things. Well besides cleaning the house for sure!" He says.</p><p> </p><p>"Omi." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Thank you." Atsumu says and gets closer to the other male. "Thank you for everything you have done for me." </p><p> </p><p>"Your welcome." The male says and looking at him after. </p><p> </p><p>The two shared a gaze and slowly moving into each other. Atsumu looked at the other male's eyes and then down to his mask and gently pulling it down with a finger and with his eyes closed, he kissed the taller male. </p><p> </p><p>Tsumu pulls away slowly after and looking at the other male's eyes, Sakusa hasn't gotten enough and holds on the shorter male's chin and kissing him again.</p><p> </p><p>During this moment, they were standing and watching the sunset. </p><p> </p><p>The days have passed and Sakusa still hasn't gotten over that wonderful kiss. It wasn't playful or fake or disgusting to him. In fact, it felt real intimate, endearing and worth cherish. It was so full of affection and warmth that he realized that he is actually in love with Atsumu Miya for real and not to help him anymore. It has become true feelings for him. </p><p> </p><p>The following week after, Sakusa has traveled all the way to Hyogo and visiting Inarizaki High. The girls are somehow crushing and even looking at him as they exit their school gate. Others even took a photo of him secretly. </p><p> </p><p>"Atsumu." He called out as he saw him with his twin brother about to leave. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu is surprised to see someone he isn't even expecting to be there. </p><p> </p><p>"O-Omi?!" He says as he saw the taller male wearing varsity jacket, pants, rubber shoes and-- not wearing gloved or mask? </p><p> </p><p>"I've been waiting for you." Sakusa says and approaching him and entering the gate not minded by the guard since Osamu has asked for allowance. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu knew his brother will have a serious talk maybe about volleyball so he left his twin not knowing that he is actually in a relationship with Kiyoomi Sakusa. </p><p> </p><p>"So is this about volleyball?"</p><p> </p><p>"No. I just. . . miss you so. . . I paid a visit for you." Sakusa says and looking at the shorter male who smiles after and walking with the two moled ace. </p><p> </p><p>"So you went all alone. Aren't you scared of dirt and such? There a lot of people in the train I mean and--" </p><p> </p><p>"Well I can't stop thinking of you so. . . I pretended that I am crossing rivers instead of walking one step only. I even did it without my mask on." Sakusa says confidently and proud with his forearm around the setter.</p><p> </p><p>"Because of. . . Me?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Omi. . . " Atsumu is somehow flustered and excited but there he also has doubts.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't long after they left school.</p><p> </p><p>"Why have you brought me here?" Atsumu asked the taller male. He was somehow confused about it since he, himself, knows that Omi isn't fond of going around because of his germaphobe.</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it good?" He took Miya to a nice park and under the tree sitting on the bench circling the trunk. </p><p> </p><p>"Well yeah but--" Atsumu sneered. "Waaah a caterpillar!" Atsumu pointed at the shoulder though there is nothing on him. </p><p> </p><p>Sakusa went crazy wiping it off of his shoulder and afraid of its disgusting fluid. Atsumu literally laughed at the other male and seeing him wiping out nothing. </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh! Not. Funny." Sakusa says and arms crossed while sitting back and chuckled at his own. </p><p> </p><p>Atsumu looks at the other male and shakes his own head averting his gaze. </p><p> </p><p>"Do I have dirt or something?" Sakusa asked. "For real." </p><p> </p><p>'No no Its just. . . I thought you won't even fall for it." The setter looks back at the ace and felt tired. "Lemme borrow your shoul--" </p><p> </p><p>Omi knows it deep that the setter needs a head rest and lets his shoulder be used and just uses hi hand to lean it down. He heard the male thanking him and he combed the bangs in front of the other male and having a clear vision of his face. </p><p> </p><p>"There. Better." Sakusa says and then kissing the scalp of the other.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu snickers and looking at the sunset. It was a beautiful one and the skies are clear. There were birds in flocks and heading to the southwest and children flying their kites up above. </p><p> </p><p>Later on the two moled male points at the ball of star, setting like a touchscreen. He always enjoy watching the sunset when he is with Tsumu. </p><p> </p><p>"Remember this Tsumu, if you jump, I will jump with you. You don't have to do things alone. I will take scars with you if I have to. You will never be alone again." Sakusa says and Atsumu is listening and smiling but what Omi saw is that glistening tear falling from the eye of the setter.</p><p> </p><p>Atsumu felt that comfort he has needed and the fondness crossing his veins and pumping that heart fast.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at the taller male and wanting to talk but it just felt too beautiful to hear that peaceful sound and the blowing winds, that is just. . . making him feel free. </p><p> </p><p>A few seconds before the sun sets, Sakusa looks at his boyfriend and seeing him comfortably sleeping already. He was to ask him a question but. . .</p><p> </p><p>"Do you love me Atsumu?" </p><p> </p><p>He sighs in relief and carefully carrying the male on his back, his and Tsumu's bag on his chest, wearing his face mask and walking to the road and getting a ride. Lucky Samu called at Tsumu's phone and brought him home. </p><p> </p><p>"Where's his room?" Sakusa asked still with the setter on his back still carried.</p><p> </p><p>The other twin pointed at the stairs and saying his room is on the second floor to the left.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks." Osamu noticed that the male is really doing shit for his twin for reason he not knows why. He clearly sees the ace carrying his brother up after saying thanks and went back to cooking. Good thing their parents are not around. </p><p> </p><p>"Okay okay easy! Eaaasyyyy!" Omi mumbles and putting down the setter on the bed gently. He even unbuttoned his school uniform after hanging his bag beside Samu's. </p><p> </p><p>He huffs and wiling the sweat off his head and titters as he sees the male drooling on his sleep. He wipes the mouth of the other male and says farewell and about to leave with his on the back but. . . </p><p> </p><p>"Mmmmm. . . Omi?" The sleeping beauty is sleeptalking again and this time instead of mumbling his ex's name, it was Kiyoomi whom he speaketh. It felt like a breakthrough.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa titters again and left a note outside the door saying that he is sleeping over tonight. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu who is about to wake his brother up and invite Kiyoomi for dinner has ceased his knocking attempt when he saw the note and reading it. </p><p> </p><p>Osamu messaged the ace with his social media app and sending a thumb up with affirmation. He said that he must be home before ten a.m.</p><p> </p><p>Sakusa was happy that he is going to sleep beside Atsumu again. Why is that? </p><p> </p><p>It's because he has completely fallen for the setter. That thing that started from stopping Tsumu from something he isn't even thinking of what Omi thinks, to helping the guy moving on, to becoming his boyfriend to help better, to being true about his feelings and officially love Atsumu Miya as his boyfriend. </p><p> </p><p>He even thinks of snuggling beside the male now that he is lying down the bed. He missed the nights where he carries the setter to the bedroom and even buying some midnight snack for him. He also reminisce those days where he waves, winks and kiss Atsumu's head after saying good night. He missed teasing him as well with his smiles. It was somehow practiced by the germaphobe and was able to do well after a whole month. </p><p> </p><p>But what he missed the most is the presence of Atsumu that is close to him and is able to be with him for more than a day. Now that they are back to their schools, it felt too far all over again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Probably one or two more chapters to come.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When Ties End</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Final chapter. Will their love prevail?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Another has passed and it was indeed a great day for Sakusa to pay Atsumu a visit at his school and taking a really long trip. He bought some food on the way before he could make it to Inarizaki. He wasn't supposed to visit since there will be a practice match to be held in Inarizaki with Itachiyama but then he cannot restrain himself from doing so. </p>
<p><br/>"He would love to eat some tuna on where we will be heading for sure." Sakusa says and with his mask on to avoid salivation on the food he has bought. He took it off after he was unloaded to walk to his boyfriend's school. </p>
<p><br/>Other couples would think of flowers and chocolates but for Omi, fatty tuna bento and some chocolates and softdrinks will be better. </p>
<p><br/>The moment he is to step in the gate to tell the guards to let him enter, he saw Tsumu walking along the corridor of the left building on the third floor real clear and laughing. </p>
<p><br/>He was delighted that the security guards has allowed him since its his fifth time visiting and goes in after he was checked for weapons. </p>
<p><br/>"I'm sure he will love this. We will go to the amusement park and ride a Ferris wheel to watch the sunset this time." He says while going up the stairs and really excited but before he could take another step around the second floor. . . </p>
<p><br/>"You do? That's. . . really awesome. I would truly love that." Atsumu says to the same girl. That same girl who broke his heart and left him under the evening sky. The same girl who broke up with him and left him in tears and depression.</p>
<p><br/>Sakusa is so surprised and totally confused. It was supposed to be a great day filled with love and joy and true support. Even planning to do some fun in booths and such but-- </p>
<p><br/>"Tsumu?" Sakusa calls for Atsumu who is smooching on the girl and both happily together. </p>
<p><br/>His face is clearly seen. He is so surprised to a level of devastation and fear which he has kept hidden. His emotions do not match his current expression but then it can be seen through the eyes. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi? Hey!" Atsumu greets in a friendly way and telling the girl to wait for him in the classroom. </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa was indeed nervous on what he just saw and beneath it is the jealousy. </p>
<p><br/>"What brought you here Omi? I did not tell you to come." Atsumu says and playfully talking. </p>
<p><br/>"Are you really telling me that every time I come here to visit you, my. . . my boyfriend?" Sakusa says and starting to be a little breath-taking. He gulps and eyeing down. </p>
<p><br/>"Wait what?" Atsumu playfully spoke a little disturbed with confusion. "Seriously?" He asked and going away. </p>
<p><br/>"No!" Sakusa held the other male's wrist and making Atsumu look back. "Tell me this isn't real. You are not going back to her--" Sakusa got speechless. He lost his breath hearing and seeing all earlier is unbelievable. He wants to wake up thinking this must just be some nightmare. </p>
<p><br/>"I am back with her! Its been four days Omi! And why do you look so affected?" Sakusa's eyes grew after Atsumu said those words. </p>
<p><br/>"Af-Affect-Affected I'm--" Omi is stuttering and doesn't want to believe what is just happening. "-- I'm your boyfriend Tsumu." He said in a hoarse voice and eyes started to shed. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu held on the other male's hand and wanting to be let go. </p>
<p><br/>"You're not my boyfriend Omi. Remember? You just let yourself be my boyfriend so I can move on. Guess what, I have already moved on." Atsumu says tries to smile but then seeing how the other looks like, he somehow felt bad and unable to continue. </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa is shedding more tears the more he is hearing the truth being said by the setter he loved. </p>
<p><br/>"How about those days I am with you?" He tried to ask Atsumu. "Are all those nothing? Are-- did you love me?" Sakusa asked stern and with deep hopes of knowing that he is loved but. . . </p>
<p><br/>"N-No. I-- I didn't." There he said it. Atsumu Miya telling what he feels. </p>
<p><br/>All of Sakusa's sacrifices, all of his care and love, everything turns to nothing as he hears the truth that all of this is one-sided. He cannot believe what he is hearing and felt dead. His eyes kept blinking and pinching himself wanting to wake up from the nightmare. He has never saw this coming. </p>
<p><br/>"So what are we then?" Sakusa asked with a stammering voice. He is waiting for the answer. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu sighs and looking down.</p>
<p><br/>"You're just a friend." He says out </p>
<p><br/>It made Sakusa drop down what he bought with opened hands and was totally broken. </p>
<p><br/>He tries to speak forward but he can't. He felt so ashamed. It was a good thing that there are no people around seeing them. </p>
<p><br/>"O-Okay. Okay!" Sakusa chuckles like its okay but inside he is extremely damaged. "A friend!" He laughs and wipes his tears and turns around to leave with farewell. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi." Atsumu tried to catch up but Sakusa runs away with his stuff. "Omi!" Atsumu trips over with the bento box Omi left dropped earlier. "Ow!" His palm got a little blister and with the scalding feeling as his skin was peeled as well on the floor. "Omi!"</p>
<p><br/>Sakusa walks away wiping his eyes. He was so overwhelmed by what Atsumu has done and wiping his eyes with his sleeve. He felt so disgusting, so dirty, so filthy, so stupid and a complete loser. He walks away and moving away from people, being his usual self and wearing his gloves and mask. He felt totally grossed out of everything that he wraps his own arms around himself. </p>
<p><br/>He was like that until he got himself home and completely disgusted by himself that just by thinking of it drives him insane. He hasn't stopped crying. Even when he is inside the showers taking a bath, he kept wiping his own skin while being drizzled by water and not a single session of shampooing his own hair and soaping and scrubbing his own body became enough. He hasn't stopped cleaning himself and seeing what happened back at Atsumu's school over and over again. Over and over, over and over! It kept rewinding and seen round and round by the ace almost drowning himself with the water and suds and coughing as he kept crying but then nothing works. He felt everything inside the bathroom he has around him are a total futile. Nothing seems working because he is using the wrong ingredients to clean himself up. </p>
<p><br/>Not with germs but. . . </p>
<p><br/>His unconditional love for Tsumu.</p>
<p><br/>He gave up as he falls down the floor and sitting with his hands around his knees and keeping himself close and weeping. He never felt living again the next second around. He just wants to end everything. </p>
<p><br/>He wants to end just like how his own family has left him. His own family who has left him for fame and wealth and with nothing but a house and a trustee old man to help him. A life where he felt so unloved that he thought he is so dirty all around and made himself clean over and over thinking they might come back if he was all cleaned properly and tidied up all around their shelter. Thinking that, he might be able to be with them if only he isn't a dirty child and that made him fear germs and people around him who has even took a bath already or has clean hands. Not even the most sanitized palace may be his safe haven because of his childhood trauma that was kept on haunting his whole life of thinking that he is nothing but a dirty rash that must be thrown away or left behind. </p>
<p><br/>He has felt it all over again and thinking, 'am I not enough? Am I really the problem?' </p>
<p><br/>He was inside the bathroom for more than four hours and still on the bathroom floor. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>A whole week has passed and the day of the practice match has come. Osamu and Atsumu are stretching on the side and seeing the van arriving. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu wants to peek but then remembering the play in the past whence he tripped over. Osamu raised an eyebrow thinking why Atsumu is acting all disregarding or not to take notice with the arriving team, especially that it is Sakusa Kiyoomi in it. </p>
<p><br/>As soon as Komori and the team enters their volleyball gym, Atsumu can't help himself but to look for someone. And Osamu knows who it is. </p>
<p><br/>"Miya!" Komori waves at the ash blonde twin and talking to him. "Finally get to meet you in person." </p>
<p><br/>"Sakusan told me much about you. Receiving and stuff." Osamu shares and raising an eyebrow. </p>
<p><br/>"He said you got potential but-- where is--" </p>
<p><br/>"Where's Omi?" Atsumu asked with bother. </p>
<p><br/>"Oh? Sakusa-san?" Komori answers nicely but then with a twist of being worried about it. "He did not come today. To be precise, he has been absent the whole week." Komori says in a thinking position and an eyebrow raised. "Wait, are you saying you did not know what is going on with Sakusa?" Komori asked and wondering. </p>
<p><br/>"N-Eah! Yeah of course I do. I'm just messing with you." Atsumu says with a pretentious laugh but the twin instinct of the other Miya knows that he is hiding something otherwise. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>The day was called and the Miyas has gone home after their practice match with scores 18-25, 27-25, 15-25, 19-25 and 21-25 with Itachiyama having four wins. </p>
<p><br/>"Hey, something wrong?" Osamu asked his twin brother and Atsumu being who he actually is. . . </p>
<p><br/>"Me? Having a problem? No! No. . ." He answered like shutting down a discourse. But then. . . "Yes. There is." He cannot lie to his own brother. </p>
<p><br/>"Care to share?" Osamu asked as they got to the front door and opening just to know that their parents won't be home after seeing the note on the lights' switch. </p>
<p><br/>"I don't know Samu. I don't want to talk about it." </p>
<p><br/>"Its Sakusa-san correct?" Osamu asked after putting down his bag and sitting on the couch to relax. </p>
<p><br/>"W-Hw-What? No! Not him." Atsumu lies and Osamu can clearly know he is lying with his voice and the way he blinks his eyes. </p>
<p><br/>"Nice try you can't fool me like its just a pudding." </p>
<p><br/>Osamu tries to barge in and know what he can do but it seems like the other twin wants to keep it all to himself and shuns the bother of his own brother. </p>
<p><br/>It took days of bother for Atsumu and even texting Komori if Sakusa has returned but then, nothing. He has been absent for seven straight days with three days of no classes (Saturday, Sunday and Monday event). </p>
<p><br/>He kept calling and calling every day to know. He was back with his girlfriend but then he wants to know if his rebound is all right. Yes his rebound and he admits to himself that he has indeed made Sakusa Kiyoomi his rebound, a guy who has truly loved him in the end and was never returned. Not even once. </p>
<p><br/>"Hey babe can you pass on the salt for me?" The girl asked Tsumu and Tsumu does as said and patting her head. </p>
<p><br/>"I love you." </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah me too." It did not felt the same. The girls usually is the one who says it more with delight but. . . </p>
<p><br/>"Hey uh-- watch my practice match later?" Atsumu asked but then the girl was unable to go. Its the same as what they had in their past relationship. He asked her this question during their P.E. class the other day. </p>
<p><br/>"I have this beautiful place I just saw in an ad just here in Hyogo. Wanna have a date with me there in the weekend?" Atsumu asked but then the girlfriend he has is not even interested in going out. He asked the girl another day again and nothing seems to be working. </p>
<p><br/>"O-Okay okay. I guess we could do it some other time. I guess. . ." Atsumu says with a titter and the girl smiles back and held his hand. It was afternoon and again, Atsumu being rejected for the umpteenth time. </p>
<p><br/>It was five days straight from Monday to Friday and not a single word of Yes or Sure was heard. Yes its part of a relationship to be understanding but in their case, the girl never really showed her availability to Atsumu until today that they are back together. </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah he just got back this Friday. And he is not like the past he is more. . . stern like the usual way he is." Komori replies to Tsumu in a video call and seeing him do some tosses. </p>
<p><br/>"He did--! I mean uh, he-- oh." Atsumu wasn't able to answer clear when he found out that Omi has returned to his old self. </p>
<p><br/>"It was good to see him back to his usual self I mean, others doesn't think he has been normal these past few days." Komori playfully says with a sweat smile. </p>
<p><br/>"Huh? Why?" Atsumu asks and quite the curious.</p>
<p><br/>"Well Sakusa in the past few months has been usually happier. He always glows up and he has been talking to people too. He doesn't look so isolated like before those times but he still has his face mask which is what really I would symbolize him with." Komori joked.</p>
<p><br/>"Smiling?" </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah. He also cleans up classrooms too and always seem to be in a good mood. He kept asking girls what guys like and even what they think would woo a guy or even asking for places to go to and what to do during dates. He won't stop asking me as well every week. And also this one time I caught him looking at his phone and looking so madly in love and even kissed his own phone. And the best part about it is that he is even humming some love songs and Korean crush concept songs. That one K-song I know is 1000% and he--" </p>
<p><br/>"Really?" Atsumu looks down and knowing how much effort the guy has being planning everyday for him just. . . touched his heart. He felt the heartbeat. A beat that he never felt from his girlfriend in any days. The feeling of being loved truly and being paid attention with. </p>
<p><br/>"Yes! If only I know who my friend has fallen in love with but the girls he talked to has rumors that its a guy and these fujoshis just won't stop fangirling everytime he asks them." Komori happily says but then deep inside, he thinks Sakusa is just being playful those days. "But if ever, do you have any idea who it might be, Miya-kun?" He asked straightforward, thinking Miya might have a clue but is blind enough to know that it is the person whom he is talking to online right now. </p>
<p><br/>"I-- I don't-- know." Atsumu says and looking away. </p>
<p><br/>What is love for Atsumu Miya? </p>
<p><br/>He asked himself. </p>
<p><br/>Is it the feeling of loving someone but then is not asking for anything in return? </p>
<p><br/>He kept himself walking around. He stayed on the terrace and taking the relaxing feeling brought by the wind blowing around as the sunset breeze was brought moving. </p>
<p><br/>He tries to take note of everything he and his girlfriend has done memorable. All of what they could have done but then, he saw nothing much important other than being flirts in school. The girl isn't even that busy and she is spending more time with her friends more than comforting or laying time with Atsumu besides lunch, recess or classes. She has no organizations joined or has any responsibilities occupying her time. She is all fun and friends. </p>
<p><br/>While Omi, he saw how caring and how unconditional everything the man does to him. More time in being with him than his usual self being a germaphobe and social distancing. He remembers everything the man has done for him and all of his actions filled with compassion and fondness. His smile and his corny jokes when he tries to make fun but fails, his initiative in keeping Atsumu company and taking him to bed when he falls asleep and even stays with him to shut down his nightmares like a dream cleanser, his plans that not only builds memories but also keeps Atsumu bright and moving. All those, that one moment they kiss as they witness the sunset and those words. . . </p>
<p><br/>"If you jump, I will jump with you. You don't have to be alone again." </p>
<p><br/>Suddenly, Atsumu felt a tear was shed from his left eye and felt it on his fingers trailing. </p>
<p><br/>"I'm in love with. . . Omi?" Atsumu cannot believe of what he had just realized. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>It was all sorrow and feels until the next week has come. </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa with his gloved hands and masked face has entered class stepping away from any contact he felt will get to him. </p>
<p><br/>"What's with Sakusa-san today?" </p>
<p><br/>"Girl don't dream about it. Whoever is that bastard who broke his heart was, must be the reason he has returned to his old self." The three fujoshis sighed. </p>
<p><br/>"How I wish that guy wakes up knowing the truth of how much our classmate loves him." The other two girls nods in agreement and Komori who just entered just realized that it was weird seeing ladies like that. </p>
<p><br/>"Komori." </p>
<p><br/>"Sakusa?" </p>
<p><br/>"I will attend practice later tell coach." Komori's eyes beamed up and noticed something. </p>
<p><br/>"Eh? What-- that's a lot of photos of Atsumu Miya that you got. How-- what are doing with those?" Komori asked. </p>
<p><br/>"Keeping them?" </p>
<p><br/>"Ooh to make what? Make fun of?" Komori asked which made Sakusa pause for a while. </p>
<p><br/>"To remind me that these seventy two photos I got of him are seventy two photographic reminders that its all just a fantasy." Sakusa says and shedding a tear and closing his gallery after scrolling the last photo of him with Atsumu that he kissed Atsumu's cheek with Atsumu's face truly flustered by it. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu has went out to the canteen during lunch and left his team for a while despite it being a team lunch. </p>
<p><br/>"Oi Tsumu! Finish your vegetables!" Osamu says and finishing his bento. "Don't come back and I will surely finish your food." </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu ignores and just walks away with nothing to lose. He wants to check on his girlfriend who seems to take too long in the lockers.</p>
<p><br/>He was along the corridor and wide, seeing his girlfriend with another guy and looks like he is flirting with her and the girl enjoying it. Atsumu has nothing to lose as he madly walks in and pushing the make showing his ire and the girl stopping Atsumu. </p>
<p><br/>"How dare you!" Atsumu shouts and trying to move again to give the random male a punch to the face but the girl stops him. "What the hell! Don't stop me! He has been--" </p>
<p><br/>"Stop it Tsumu its over!" </p>
<p><br/>"Over? Wh-- we just got back together. What do you mean--"</p>
<p><br/>"I'm breaking up with you Atsumu." The girl says and the bitch just showed a serious face like its Tsumu who is at fault even though its hers.</p>
<p><br/>"No." Atsumu says and looking at the girl. </p>
<p><br/>"Atsumu." The girl insists holding on the male's wrist stopping him from assaulting the random guy but--</p>
<p><br/>"You're not the one who will do it. I'm the one doing it!" Atsumu says with a serious voice and is not actually going to hurt the male anymore. He is actually walking out. "I am the one who is breaking up with you! Not! You!" He points at the girl and then to himself. </p>
<p><br/>"ME!" He repeats it again. "ME! YOU BITCH!" Atsumu restraining his rage and saying it in a really stern voice. His anger is so clear. He has regret his decision of going back to that useless woman whom he think loves him but she doesn't. It was a total indignation. </p>
<p><br/>Once again, Atsumu Miya is in bad shape and deep hurt as he goes to the male's comfort room in a cubicle to pour out his sorrow. </p>
<p><br/>"Sakusa? Sakusa! Sakusa?" Komori tried calling his teammate thrice during lunch break and unable to make a twitch or a lean. </p>
<p><br/>"Atsumu Miya." Sakusa's eyelids have risen and looking at where Komori is looking at. He has no show of emotions pr expression. He just looled and saw nothing. </p>
<p><br/>"Now I know why. So the rumors from these BL lovers are correct. You are in love with Atsumu Miya." Komori says and Sakusa is caught red handed. He sighs in disappointment getting caught by the libero. "Since when?" He asked.</p>
<p><br/>"Since that day we attended volleyball camp. It was. . . Coincidental. I wasn't supposed to be there but--" </p>
<p><br/>"Woah woah woah! I know you are just being realistic but I don't want to know your full story Sakusa. I just wanna know when and now I know I guess I won't ask where and why." He takes a short pause.</p>
<p><br/>"I guess all those months you have not worn your mask, used your gloves, or even unattached to social distancing isn't that much of a mystery to me anymore. Looks like your love for him has changed you for who you are." Komori stated and asked again. "So tell me, is the reason why you are back to your old self is because Atsumu hasn't return your love? That months of all love and cherish wasn't returned and all unrequited?" </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa pays short seconds not to answer and gave his final answer as he nods thrice and looking at his tuna bento. </p>
<p><br/>Komori Motoya sighs in disappointment and relief now that he finally gets the puzzle pieces together. </p>
<p><br/>"I understand. It hurts. The feeling of love, attachments, breaking up and the pain. All those are really a torture emotionally. You will get over it soon Sakusa. Just don't stop trying, okay?" Komori suggested and wanting to pat the other male but then remembers that he is back to the 'distancing to people' self and just comforts him with his message instead. </p>
<p><br/>Meanwhile Atsumu as they got home with his twin brother. . . </p>
<p><br/>"Go on I will prepare dinner." Osamu says to his brother and patting his back. </p>
<p><br/>For some reason, Osamu felt pity on his twin brother today who looked dense and emotional. He has no joy or power in his eyes and all can traced with regrets which he knows not why. </p>
<p><br/>The other twin went upstairs and weird he has not dropped his bag in the living room today like Samu does. </p>
<p><br/>An hour passed and Osamu is done cooking. He smiled as he gets to taste the stew he just cooked and found in the internet. </p>
<p><br/>He turns off the stove and covers the food for a while to call for his brother to have dinner but as soon as he got upstairs and to his bedroom, he saw no one. Atsumu is missing and he searched the whole residence. </p>
<p><br/>What was Atsumu thinking? After he got upstairs, his mind won't stop haunting his emotions and knowing how stubborn and stupid has he become. He did not listen to Samu about the girl and he dumped Omi like he is nothing in his life. It kept rolling over and over in his mind that he has gotten so depressed. He did not know himself anymore, not even volleyball, not even his own twin brother and goes all numb and dazed. His lips are pale and his eyes are droopy. He remembers everything that has happened in his life that involves his relationship; both the girl and Omi. </p>
<p><br/>It was like a recorded message with his eyes as the camera. It all felt so happy and sweet with Omi. So attached and cared for in all of the months they are together and the very words he always hears from Omi every time he feels scared and alone. He remembers it all and realizing how ignorant he is for Omi's efforts and love just made him call himself an imbecile. </p>
<p><br/>He was so torn apart by his own actions that he got completely depressed and began to walk away and leave the house without Osamu managing to know that his brother has left. </p>
<p><br/>"Shit shit!" Osamu is completely anxious and agitated that he can't even relax on dialling a number on his phone to unlock it. </p>
<p><br/>"Hello? Samu?" </p>
<p><br/>"Sakusa where are you?" Osamu asked and is tensed. </p>
<p><br/>"I'm in a cab. I am about to get to your house right now to talk to Atsumu." Sakusa is in a normal tone and somehow nervous while preparing himself in the cab.</p>
<p><br/>"Listen." Osamu is being stoic; restraining his emotions to keep calm.</p>
<p><br/>"No its okay Osamu. I'm not going there to try and make up to him. I am coming there to officially end my ties with him as his rebound. I will--" Osamu was interrupted by Omi and it just got him to lose his stoical self.</p>
<p><br/>"Stop! TSUMU IS MISSING!" Osamu cannot endure his ire anymore due to uneasiness. </p>
<p><br/>Hearing those words, Sakusa knew it was a serious case and that Atsumu could be anywhere. </p>
<p><br/>"He was just here an hour ago and I was cooking and I did not hear him go out the front door and-- oh my gosh! You said you are in a cab right now. Please help me find my brother I am so damn worried!" Osamu is terribly perturbed. </p>
<p><br/>"Samu. Come by the bridge two subdivisions away and quick! I'm seeing him here." Omi says and somehow feeling relief. </p>
<p><br/>"I got it I got it! See you there!" Osamu quickly drops the call and closing their doors to go meet up with Kiyoomi and Atsumu. </p>
<p><br/>"Tsumu." Kiyoomi is looking at the setter and breathing fine but-- </p>
<p><br/>He gasped and his eyes has widened as he sees the setter going up the rails gently. </p>
<p><br/>"No. No!" Sakusa is far away. Too far away! </p>
<p><br/>"I'm sorry." Atsumu mumbles to himself and is ready to make his jump alone.</p>
<p><br/>"Noooooooo! Tsumuuuuuuu!" Sakusa kept shouting! No one is around! Everyone is in their homes. No one has seen Atsumu but Kiyoomi. </p>
<p><br/>He ran and ran and ran quick not minding his face has hit a tree branch and tearing the points of his face mask and got his mouth exposed. He never cared anymore. He never cared if a car is about to hit him or if smoke from the vehicles pass him or even if he tripped twice already and got himself scarred. </p>
<p><br/>He just wants Atsumu not to jump. Not this time! </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu did not look anywhere. He is holding on one hand on the rail and with his earphones and loud lonely music being played. It is the sole reason he was not looking or even taking attention to Kiyoomi. </p>
<p><br/>"TSUUUMUUUUU!" Sakusa kept running and about to make it. </p>
<p><br/>But Atsumu has made his jump. . . And Sakusa caught Atsumu by the wrist. He made his jump and did not care if his belly is hurting because of the rail. He endures the pain. He has no choice or thinking of letting go and willing to risk his life for Atsumu. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu shouts as he felt that his wrist was held and his earphones has dropped. He looks up just to see the tired Sakusa Kiyoomi without gloves and mask is holding on to him. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi-kun." Atsumu is surprised. </p>
<p><br/>"I got you!" Sakusa panting out and his feet stepping on the rails to keep himself steady and be able to hold onto the other who is about to make his fall. "I got you!" Sakusa is in tears as he pulls up the other.</p>
<p><br/>"Let me go Omi. I'm such an idiot. I don't deserve any of this. I'm--" Atsumu cries and waiting to be let go. "I'm sorry Omi. I'm sorry for being selfish and for not appreciating anuthing that you have done to me." Atsumu is in deep regret and wanting to take the fall. </p>
<p><br/>"No." Sakusa is getting tired but he does not want to give up. He has a firm grip and not letting go. "I won't let you!" He huffed out. "Remember what I said?" </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu's eyes widened. </p>
<p><br/>"If-- If you-- jump, I jump!" Sakusa says loudly not wanting to do another repetition. "Please Atsumu! Please don't lose your life because of this. You are way better than this!" Sakusa says and crying, wanting to save the man he loves. Yes, he still loves Atsumu and wanting to love him everyday of his life.</p>
<p><br/>"Omi. . ." Atsumu made his choice. He holds on the other male's wrist and wanting to be pulled up. "Save me Omi." Atsumu says and pulling himself up with Kiyoomi's help. </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa grunts as he pulls him up and his belly still on the rail. His feet starts to freed itself on the rails as he kept pulling Atsumu up. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu gets to grab on the rails again but has to get up more and have his step. Kiyoomi gets a hold on the other male's belt and pulling him higher and successfully, Atsumu gets his feet on the bridge again but with a dark trade. </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa got off balance and his body slides down and fell screaming. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu is totally wrecked at what he saw. Again with his stupidity, Sakusa Kiyoomi's life has been traded. </p>
<p></p><blockquote><p><br/><strong><em>"If you jump, I jump! I'm already involved and it won't change if I leave you alone."</em></strong></p>
<p><br/><strong><em>"You don't have to do this alone Tsumu." </em></strong></p></blockquote><p><br/>Atsumu is saved but Kiyoomi wasn't fortunate to make it away. It was said by the police that his blood was shed on the water and there were scars and cuts seen around his arms, legs and face. Atsumu was guilty about everything and now that it has all happened, he has nothing left but shame. </p>
<p><br/>Osamu exits the office and looking at his twin who looks completely blank and totally in agony. Atsumu gets up and looks at his twin brother and apologizing. </p>
<p><br/>"S-Samu I--" Osamu hugged him rather. It left Atsumu shocked that instead of being hurt or punished, he was hugged instead and tight. </p>
<p><br/>"You idiot. Do not do that again okay? Don't you know what its like to be alone when you are not around? We are twins you dumb headed idiot! I love you!" Osamu says and shedding tears. "The next time you got problems, tell me! Why are we made twins if you will keep it to yourself?" Osamu says and patting his brother. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu hugs back is happy that his brother actually cares for him and knowing that he was never to be hurt but is to be forgiven. </p>
<p><br/>After a little while, their drama ended up in a conversation. All of what happened, all of what the ex has done, and everything he and Omi has been through. </p>
<p><br/>"Boyfriends huh?" Osamu says and looking at his brother. "So tell me in the eyes Tsumu, do you love Sakusa Kiyoomi?" </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu paused for a while and took a breath. </p>
<p><br/>"At first, I did not see the love that Omi has for me and only thinking that he is just acting as my rebound but knowing that someone like him actually is in love with me, I guess I have started to think that all those comforts and care that I needed from other people can be found with him. So now you are asking me if I love him honestly?" </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu looks at his twin brother.</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, I do." Atsumu said with a smile and is now completely sure of it. </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p><br/>Sakusa has truly been in a really dangerous ride that day, risking your own life for someone not even related to you is something that is not even necessarily done by all but Sakusa who knows that he is doing it out of love for someone else, he felt bad and good about it.</p>
<p><br/>His eyes has gone dark and his sight slowly fading as he remembers falling down the water and felt that intense pain on his head. It stings. </p>
<p><br/>The moment he opens his eyes, the atmosphere felt different. He felt strong and painless but then he never knew he is lying down. He can hear the machine beeping and feel the heat of the skies touching his skin. It was. . . heavenly. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi!" Atsumu calls and goes over to hug him. "Omiiiii! I knew you will wake up! I knew it!" Atsumu says and the ace was in total surprise about it. </p>
<p><br/>"My grandson!" His grandfather who is guarding him all day and night has walked close to his bed and not too close remembering that his grandson doesn't like hugs. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu lets go and his face feeling shame. </p>
<p><br/>"Where am I?" Kiyoomi asks and looking down.</p>
<p><br/>"Hospital. We know you hate it here but we have no choice since you are in a coma." Komori proudly answers with Osamu beside him. </p>
<p><br/>"Good thing you woke up now." Osamu gladly says and smiling at the other.</p>
<p><br/>Atsumu lets go of Omi's hand thinking the other male might be mad at him or even disgusted for what he did. Atsumu seeing the look on Omi's eyes just made him feel more ashamed of himself and walking out the room. </p>
<p><br/>"Tsumu!" Osamu tries to stop him but he knows his brother won't do anything stupid. </p>
<p><br/>"Its been seven days." Komori continued.</p>
<p><br/>"Seven days?!" Sakusa is shocked at what he heard. "Komori, Samu-san, grandpa help me get up! I need to catch up to Tsumu." </p>
<p><br/>"But son you just--" </p>
<p><br/>"I'm fine gramps. Please let me. Tsumu needs me!" Sakusa takes off everything pinned to him and assisted by Osamu and Komori. </p>
<p><br/>They have exited the room and looking at the left they saw Atsumu walking away. </p>
<p><br/>"Tsumu!" Sakusa called. "Wait!" </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu stopped and looking back somehow still guilty and looks down.</p>
<p><br/>The ace was able to catch up to the other male and stopping in front of him. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi l-l-l-listen I--" He was interrupted.</p>
<p><br/>"No! You listen to me." Sakusa says sternly and holding both of Atsumu's hands. "If you think I am mad at you, you're wrong. I can never be mad at you. Yes, you tried to commit suicide and instead I got your place taken. Yes, you are an idiot and yes you are so stubborn but take note of this, you don't have to do all of these things alone anymore Tsumu." Sakusa heartfully says and catching his breath since he kept talking without pauses. </p>
<p><br/>"If you jump, I jump! I'm already involved and it won't change if I leave you alone. I said it like this but let me rephrase it; If you jump, I will jump with you. You won't have to be alone. Ever!" Kiyoomi says and kissing the other male's hands. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi--" </p>
<p><br/>"I know. I'm so stubborn and desperate. That night I was suppose to go to your house to end the ties between us as lovers--" </p>
<p><br/>"Omi!" </p>
<p><br/>"Wait, listen. Let me finish." Atsumu stopped. "But knowing that it will end you up more depressed than you are before back at the party just made me realize that I will be fine as your very neat rebound. And I accept it!" Sakusa says and is to walk back bow but Atsumu calls him.</p>
<p><br/>"Omi!" Sakusa looks back at the other male. "What if I tell you that I don't want you to be my neat rebound anymore? What if I tell you I am single and what if I tell you that I want you to be my boyfriend?" Atsumu says directly not minding the nurses and other walking patients around looking at them.</p>
<p><br/>"Hw-What?" Sakusa is confused and surprised at it. </p>
<p><br/>"I don't want to waste time anymore. My ex and I broke up again and this time, I broke up with her after she cheats on me. And now I have known that you. . . I have feelings for you more than I have ever imagined." Omi is surprised at held on his heart. </p>
<p><br/>"The moment you woke up I thought you have lost your memories about me because your head was bleeding but since you aren't, let me ask you this one question." Sakusa looked straight ahead at the other male who looks nervous and legs totally shaking. </p>
<p><br/>"Sakusa Kiyoomi, I have thought of this for days when you are asleep so don't ask me if I am really sure about this. Sakusa-- Omi, will you be my boyfriend? Like my real boyfriend this time? A boyfriend where you are not my rebound?" </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa is completely surprised about what was said by Atsumu and goes back to him. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi."</p>
<p><br/>"Yes, I do!" Sakusa answered and giving the shorter male a passionate kiss and the other returning it, cupping on Omi's cheeks. </p>
<p><br/>"NNGGGGYYAHAHAHH! OMI OMI!" Komori and Osamu are shocked when the taller male fainted and fell, caught by his boyfriend, Atsumu Miya. </p>
<p><br/>"What happened?!" Osamu asked. </p>
<p><br/>"I-I don't know! I never knew kissing him would be a curse!"</p>
<p><br/>"YOU MORON!"</p>
<p><br/>"Don't worry guys. Kiyoomi is just tired that is all. Hahahahaha well he took himself up for you young man so be happy that he faints with a beautiful nightmare." Sakusa Sr. spoke and telling Komori and Osamu to take Omi back to the bed. </p>
<p><br/>"Grandpa?" Omi finally woke up after eight full hours. </p>
<p><br/>"Kiyoomi. Finally awakened." The old man said.</p>
<p><br/>"Such a weird dream I have." Sakusa says and holding on his head again with hospital stuff pinned onto him. </p>
<p><br/>"Really? Care to share?" </p>
<p><br/>"Nah! Its just a beautiful nightmare of me being promoted from a neat rebound into an official boyfriend." Sakusa says wiping his eyelids.</p>
<p><br/>"Oh that." His grandfather goes to his bed. "Speaking of boyfriend, your boyfriend left thirty minutes ago and cooked some takoyaki for you. </p>
<p><br/>"Boyfriend?" </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah. That idiot looking guy with yellow hair. He actually got a twin brother and I thought I was just having eye problems earlier." </p>
<p><br/>"Boyfriend? Takoyaki?" </p>
<p><br/>"Ugh! Just eat you!" His grandpa sighed and Sakusa cannot really believe what he just heard. It is all real. </p>
<p><br/>He took two toothpicks and eating a piece. </p>
<p><br/>"How was it?" The grandfather saw how unpleased his grandson on bed is.</p>
<p><br/>"Its bad!" </p>
<p><br/>"A-hahahaha! Well it must be his first time making those for you-- wait you're still eating those?" The grandfather is surprised.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah grandpa! I will eat it still! It tastes bad but its cooked good! Pleh!" Sakusa did not like how the takoyaki is flavoured but he still wants to finish it. </p>
<p><br/>A couple of months later. . .</p>
<p><br/>"So uh-- how are yah?" </p>
<p><br/>"Captain of Inarizaki Volleyball team." Atsumu says to his boyfriend with his head on the ace's shoulder and sitting on the bench together as they again watch the sunset. </p>
<p><br/>"Ugh that again! You really aren't tired of boasting yourself are you?" </p>
<p><br/>"Well, this is me. And you are you. Its why I always bring an umbrella when we sit on this bench. You have getting contacts so I won't let you have one even on leaves." Atsumu titters </p>
<p><br/>"Do you really like me even when I am like this, a germaphobe?" Sakusa asked somehow insecure. </p>
<p><br/>"Of course I do. After all, its fun to make fun of you about germs and stuff. Hiehiehie!" Sakusa sighs at the answer but then he can't deny it since it is really true. </p>
<p><br/>Atsumu puts on some hand sanitizer and holding on to Omi's hand. </p>
<p><br/>"Such a peaceful afternoon." Atsumu mumbled. </p>
<p><br/>"Yeah. Peaceful." Sakusa answers back and noticed that the setter turned captain and setter has fell asleep. </p>
<p><br/>"Mmm! Well looks like you are tired after all. Okay lets get you home." </p>
<p><br/>And finally, the sun has set. </p>
<p><br/>"Fell asleep again?" Osamu asked as he saw the couple enter the house.</p>
<p><br/>"Yeah! I will take him to his room Samu. Love the smell of whatever you're cooking. Can I sleep the night here?" </p>
<p>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>Sakusa puts down his boyfriend on the bed gently after he got trouble opening the bedroom door. </p>
<p><br/>"Omi-Omi!" Atsumu mumbles again. </p>
<p><br/>Sakusa thought of giving some cute time with the sleep talker. </p>
<p><br/>"Yes?" </p>
<p><br/>"Omi-Omi do you want some kids with me?" The question just got the ace completely embarrassed and hides his face with a complete flash of blush. </p>
<p><br/>"What the hell is he thinking we are still too young for kids!" </p>
<p><br/>The ace is on the floor and still embarrassed for one straight hour.<br/></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And that is all for the SakuAtsu angst that I have written. It was suppose to be two chapters only but then life is crazy and real troublesome so yeah I got it all sorted out despite the quarantine.</p><p> </p><p>Dont forget to leave a comment or click the Kudos button if you liked the last chapter. Thank you and I hope you liked my story.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>